


Opium

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Opium<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Rating: M<br/>
Words: 500<br/></p><p>crossposted from kurohedonism</p>
<p>Characters: Ran Mao/Lau<br/>Warnings: mention of drug use, drug addiction, withdrawals, slightly dark<br/>Prompt: trembling</p>
<p>Summary: Just a little back-story for these two. Lau is fighting withdrawal symptoms.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Opium

Ran-Mao sat next to the low bed, diligently wiping the sweat from Lau’s forehead with a damp cloth. His condition worried her. She had found him in a bad state earlier that night, convulsing and vomiting on the floor of his bedroom. She had been afraid she would lose him at first, but now his muscle spasms had given way to mere trembling and the nausea seemed to have calmed.

He had been entertaining too many clients lately, and although lighting a pipe would have given him some relief, what he needed was to avoid that as long as possible now to lessen his tolerance for his main commodity. She seldom indulged in the drug, it messed with her ability to fight and protect Lau, but she had been in the business since she was very young. She knew the fine line he walked.

He muttered something in his sleep but didn’t wake as she continued her ministrations. Once she was satisfied that she had done everything that she could, she sat back on her heels and let her thoughts drift.

She worked the opium dens in Hong Kong harbor when she was not much more than a child, but already she had seen so much. He had taken a liking to her, and had taken her with him when he departed. He had left behind a large quantity of merchandise in trade for her and yet, in return he had expected very little.

All he had asked in return was that she learned to fight as his personal bodyguard, she was to wear outfits that showed off her best attributes, and she was to be absolutely loyal to him in all matters. The last was the easiest for her, she had never thought of anyone or anything coming between her and Lau.

The first time they had gotten high together had been a beautiful experience for her; he was so charming and handsome. His touch had made her tremble with excitement that night. The haze of the drug enhanced every touch and stroke, their bodies communicated much more than words ever could.

Now the very thing they had built their life together on was also threatening to take him from her. She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept on. She had trained so very hard to be an unstoppable force just to protect him but this was something she couldn’t fight with her fists. He was going to survive the night this time, but what about the next? If she lost him she did not know what she would do. She truly loved him and in her heart she knew that he cared for her to some extent too, but Lau was a shrewd businessman, he would have made certain there was no way his bodyguard would benefit from his death. The thought of being alone in this world made something deep inside of her tremble in fear like no physical opponent ever had.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000rbcb/)   



End file.
